


Defenses Down!

by soundlessAria



Series: AkaKuro Week 2016 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2016, Akakuro - Freeform, Barely made it on time, Fluff, I hope I gave you cavities, M/M, Romance, insecure!Kuroko, loving!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundlessAria/pseuds/soundlessAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko wonders if his decision to date Akashi was a mistake. [AkaKuro Week 2016 Day 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defenses Down!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, lovelies!  
> First of all, **HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK!!!** *insert confetti and horn pipe sounds here* (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> It’s my first time writing for this event and also my first time to write based on prompts, so... (*´_ゝ｀) *hides*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this! Let’s continue shipping AkaKuro to infinity and beyond~~
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owns it. The only thing I own is this story.
> 
>  **Warning:** Grammatical errors, unbetaed. (OOC, maybe?)

Kuroko wonders if his decision to date Akashi was a mistake.

It was the redhead who first confessed to the bluenette.

It happened the night Seirin won the Winter Cup. As Kuroko and his team were returning to the dugout, Kuroko heard someone call his name from behind.

“Kuroko!”

The familiar voice immediately caught Kuroko’s attention. He turned and responded. “Akashi-kun?” He was a bit surprised to see his former captain running after them. His team also stopped and looked at the redhead. “Do you need something?” He asked.

Huffing, Akashi spoke. “Can I bother you for a bit?” He requested with a smile which, Kuroko thought, was a smile of relief.

“Of course. I don’t mind,” Kuroko answered. He looked towards his coach and Riko just nodded, giving Kuroko her permission. The rest of Seirin proceeded to the locker room after that, leaving the two former teammates on the hallway.

It wasn’t really unconventional like one would have anticipated. Akashi straight-out told Kuroko his feelings.

Expectedly, Kuroko was caught off-guard by the sudden confession. He felt… happy. To be honest, his former captain had caught his interest since the very first moment he saw him, which means since they were still middle school students at Teikou.

Akashi is just that. He’s too attractive for his own good. Never did Kuroko thought that he would one day find himself and the redhead in the middle of an abandoned hallway, with the latter confessing to him.

Kuroko’s mind was in complete disarray. He felt... a tinge of happiness inside of him, but his brain was countering his positive thoughts with negative “what if’s.”

Akashi was too good for him. He’s like the skies, and Kuroko is the earth. The two aren’t supposed to meet. They are left with the sad fate of just watching each other.

An amused laugh broke Kuroko’s muddled thoughts. “You look weird right now, Kuroko,” Akashi chortled.

“…This isn’t a laughing matter, Akashi-kun. I don’t know how to respond to your confession,” Kuroko replied with a glare. His pout, which came with it, toned it down, though.

“Do you not like me?” Akashi asked with a smile, as if he already knew the bluenette’s answer to his question.

“I… don’t hate you,” Kuroko murmured.

“Are you worried?” Akashi gently took Kuroko’s hand, and held it close to his chest.

“Of course, I am,” Kuroko lowered his head, not even fighting the redhead’s careful advances.

“There’s nothing for you to worry about, though?” Akashi cupped Kuroko’s cheek using one of his hands, making the bluenette meet him eye-to-eye.

“Akashi-kun doesn’t know,” Kuroko softly replied, he knew his cheeks were beginning to blush at that moment.

Akashi chuckled. “Of course, I do. After all, I’m–“ Akashi’s words were cut off when Kuroko’s index finger pressed against his lips.

“…You’re absolute, I know,” Kuroko finished Akashi’s sentence.

The two ended up laughing at each other after that.

In the end, Kuroko did say “yes.”

.

.

.

…Thus, bringing him to his current dilemma.

Today marks one whole year since the emperor and the phantom began dating. And, of course, Akashi asked Kuroko out for a date.

Kuroko stared at the guy standing just a few meters away from him. The guy was standing in front of a café. Kuroko can’t actually completely see him, because he’s being surrounded by three girls which, from the looks of it, are inviting him to come with them.

Kuroko slowly inched towards the group, eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Nee~ You’re alone, right? Won’t you come and entertain us for some drinks? Don’t worry, it’s our treat!” A girl with flowy dark-brown curls spoke. He was wearing a frilly dress which reached just above his knees. How girly, Kuroko thought.

“I apologize. I already have an appointment with someone,” the guy answered with a pretentious apologetic smile.

Kuroko’s eye twitched as he continued to watch the events unfold, step-by-step closing his distance to the group.

“Ehh~? Then, you can bring your friend with you! We don’t mind,” another girl with straight black hair spoke in a flirtatious voice. He was standing beside the guy which made Kuroko see her facial features. Her face was covered with thick make-up, his lipstick a strong shade of red, his curled eyelashes dancing every time she blinks.

“Who I’m waiting for isn’t a friend, but my lover. I’m really sorry,” the guy replied, his face almost contorting to an uncomfortable expression. The girls are really invading his personal space.

Kuroko stared at the guy with worry on his face. He knew Akashi was having trouble responding.

“Lover~? Just ditch her and come with us~” The last girl, one with blonde bob urged. Her slightly tanned skin goes well with the color of her hair.

However, what happened next made all hell break loose inside Kuroko.

The blonde girl started pulling Akashi’s arm. Yes, the girl just touched Akashi– **HIS** Akashi.

Heck, Kuroko saw red at that very moment.

He, then, approached the group and greeted, wearing a calm smile on his face. “Good morning. SEIJUUROU-KUN. Did you wait long?”

Akashi noted the way Kuroko emphasized his name. He carefully brushed the bob-haired girl’s hand and walked towards Kuroko. Clearing his throat once, he replied. “Good morning to you, too, Tetsuya. No, I just arrived,” he answered with a smile.

Kuroko blankly– with malice– stared at the three girls, who were also staring at the two of them with their eyes as wide as saucers and their mouths agape.

Flustered, the girls hurriedly walked away while whispering at each other. The girl with the curly hair looked back at them. Kuroko noticed this and slightly narrowed his eyes, making the girl blush. The girl immediately returned his attention to her two friends.

“That’s the very first time you called me by my given name, Tetsuya,” Akashi attempted to hide his chuckle with his palm.

Kuroko just gave him a black look once, before walking away.

Akashi followed behind him and watched in amusement as people seem to steer clear of the bluenette’s way. It was strange enough that people appear to notice Kuroko, but what pleased Akashi was the almost visible dark aura his lover was emitting.

“It’s the first time I saw you acting like this. I’m quite happy, to tell you the truth,” Akashi spoke which made Kuroko halt his steps.

He didn’t respond. He didn’t even turn to face the redhead.

Akashi slowly strode forward and went in front of Kuroko. “You do know that I only have eyes for you, don’t you, Tetsuya?” Akashi reassured, holding Kuroko’s hands with his.

 “Sometimes, I wonder…” Kuroko began quietly.

Akashi remained still, as if waiting for his lover to continue what he’s saying.

“Sometimes, I wonder if I made a mistake on my decision to date you,” Kuroko admitted, his voice sounding hesitant.

Akashi would be lying if he said he didn’t felt a slight pang in his chest. Kuroko’s words really did some damage. However…

“You’re too perfect, you know? You have everything. You can have everything you ask for. On the other hand, I’m…” Kuroko wavered. “I’m just… I’m just… nothing,” He felt something form on the corner of his eyes. He bit his lip, willing his tears not to flow.

“I don’t…” Akashi muttered in a soft voice.

“You do,” Kuroko countered.

“Those things mean nothing if I don’t have you.”

Kuroko met Akashi’s gaze in surprise. It felt as if it was the first time he saw those beautiful cerise eyes.

“Oh? What are you looking surprised for, Tetsuya?” Akashi was smiling, but Kuroko knew how his words must have hurt Akashi.

“I… I’m sorry…” Kuroko lowered his head. _Oh, god, please, make it stop._ His chest was thumping loudly, as if his heart was about to escape from his chest. “I’m really insensitive.” It felt like the time when Akashi confessed to him. “It’s not as if I don’t trust you. It’s… It’s myself I don’t trust,” he wrapped his fingers onto Akashi’s hands. _I’m worried if I’m loving you enough. I’m worried if I’m showing how much I love you. I’m worried if my feelings reach you. I’m worried if I’m giving you what you deserve._

As if he heard Kuroko’s thoughts, Akashi answered. “The way you’re showing your love is plenty enough for me, Tetsuya. You don’t need to force yourself to do anything else. I’m satisfied just being with you,” Akashi tightly clasped Kuroko’s hand. “You’re really too good for me.”

“Huh–? But it’s the other way around!” Kuroko blurted out. He felt his face redden in embarrassment when he realized how he just raised his voice.

Akashi laughed at this. “Well, if that’s so, then, maybe we’re just too good for each other.”

“That isn’t even possible,” Pouting, Kuroko weakly responded. _That means, we’re perfect for each other. Stupid, Seijuurou-kun._

“Are you worried?” The heavy atmosphere finally lifted, Akashi asked.

Kuroko blinked. “Of course, I am,” he tittered.

“There’s nothing for you to worry about, though? After all, I love you,” Akashi cupped Kuroko’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing the bluenette’s soft skin.

 _I love you, too._ “Akashi-kun doesn’t know,” Kuroko replied. _You don’t know how much I love you. I won’t tell you, though._

“Of course, I do,” _I do know how much you love me. I would gladly appreciate it, though, if you show me tonight, Tetsuya._ Akashi playfully teased inside his head. “After all, I’m…” Akashi stared at Kuroko. Lost for words, he told himself, all over again, how much he love those pools of blue which glitters as the sun reflects upon them.

Kuroko smirked as he saw how Akashi was wandering in his own thoughts. Tip-toeing slightly, he gently pressed his lips onto Akashi’s, sealing it with a light kiss. “You’re absolute, I know,” Kuroko continued Akashi’s words.

Akashi just stared at him as if he had just seen a ghost.

Oh, how Kuroko loves it when it’s him who catches his lover asleep at the wheel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! I made it on time!
> 
> I hope I gave you guys cavities~ :D 
> 
> Basically, Oreshi confessed first, then, later on, Bokushi also did. Kuroko is dating them both for my (our) satisfaction. wwwwww 
> 
> Sorry for the OOC-ness. I just have this head canon that Kuroko actually has tsundere tendencies when it comes to Akashi. Hahahaha :P
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts! Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
